customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on ABC (January 28, 1981) Part 1
(Later, the students come out of the school building together with Marcie holding the French Boy's hand) * Charlie Brown: (sighs) I dread going back to the castle after what Pierre said. * Pierre: I'm pushing you to be very careful with the baron. If he knows you are there...... * Peppermint Patty: I COULD invite you to the farm to stay with us, Chuck, (smirks) but I'm afraid Pierre might get jealous. He's fallen for me, Chuck. Perhaps you shouldn't walk too closer. * (That evening, as Charlie Brown and Linus head to the castle before entering the gate, looking around and sneaking inside. Carefully, they tiptoe towards the stables where Snoopy and Woodstock are eating) * Charlie Brown: Snoopy, who set the table? Our beds are made. Who did that?! Did you see who did this? Who did it?! * (Snoopy and Woodstock begin heading out) * Charlie Brown: (snaps) I'm not getting any replies! * (Eventually, Woodstock is off with Snoopy whistling a tune. A bit later, the two arrive to the pub. They dance their road inside. Back at the castle, Charlie Brown only holds himself) * Linus: Perhaps we ought to take turns on watch tonight, Charlie Brown. I'll take the first watch. And then, you take it from midnight. * Charlie Brown: I'm concerned about the baron. Pierre said he was a very mean man. * (Back at the farm, as the French boy with his friends watch the fire, Peppermint Patty looks concerned) * Peppermint Patty: I hope Chuck and Linus went into the castle tonight. It's cold outside. * Pierre: Nobody goes to my house. I remember Abadon often spoke of a grandmother and an American friend. The relatives go off to the American West station around here, and in the cryptic castle. I wish your friend will live the castle. It could be in danger. * (That night, as everything in the castle is silent, Linus yawns, looking at the area before turning to the sleeping Charlie Brown) * Linus: Wake up, Charlie Brown. It's your turn to stand watch. * Charlie Brown: (awakens) Huh? What? Stand what? Oh, what time is that? Who's on first? * Linus: C'mon, Charlie Brown, wake up! It's very silent and nothing has happened at first. * Charlie Brown: Alright. I'll take over. Goodnight, Linus. * (He flops down while the boy yawns. He eventually looks at the place, but starts looking bored before sleeping with his head nodding. Just as he falls asleep, a lantern lights a room, but heads downstairs. After a moment, the door opens with a figure coming out. As that happens, another figure with a girl peeks just as the first one gets in the car, starting it up and eventually glancing at the other figure) * Figure: (frowns) Now remember. I'll be at the cafe for an hour or two. You are NOT to invite these boys in. * Violette: I will just take food to the palace. * Baron: I warned you! I didn't WANT any visitors! Why can't we have peace? * Violette: Alright, it's your responsibility now. The rest of you scatter throughout the forest, it'll make us harder to find me. We have to be hospitable-- * Baron: NO!! It's foolish! You MUST get rid of them. I don't want strangers here! * Violette: (sighs mournfully) Alright, I'll go. * Baron: I warn you; get rid of them tomorrow! I shall return soon!! * (Eventually, the car departs while two figures behind the girl one peeks. She takes the items, hurrying to the stables and placing the items down. Eventually, the girl figure covers up the sleeping Charlie Brown with a blanket, departing. As soon as she's gone, Linus eventually awakens, growling, then yelling as he sees Charlie Brown asleep eventually lying down with a grin) * (Back at the bar, as jazz music is heard, Snoopy snatches his root beer, drinking it down. Woodstock looks at the stick soccer game with Snoopy smirking. Each one is kicked around before Woodstock scores in Boris E. Ratso's side. The ball is put in the middle with the two sides rolling. After a few moments, Boris E. Ratso scores on Snoopy's side while laughing. The ball is rolled once more as the two sides keep rolling. However, a boxer doll blocks the ball as Woodstock makes the poacher go around the rolling side of Boris E. Ratso's players before the hunter scores. Woodstock dances his gloating dance before holding out a "We're #1" sign with pride. At that moment, they notice an elderly man entering) * Baron: I warn you, Francois, I must get rid of them. Out! OUT!! They must be gotten rid of! I warned you so. I didn't want strangers in the castle. If they aren't by dawn tomorrow, I will have to take some drastic steps. Yes, tomorrow, they WILL take the consequences. He-he. * (Snoopy places in a coin, tapping all the buttons) * (Back at the castle, Linus looks around at the area as he sighs) * Linus: That Charlie Brown fell asleep. But I'm gonna find out what's going on in that castle once and for all. * (Eventually, he enters inside, looking around in the dark room. He notices a light up to the area, slowly making his road to the stairs. He hurries to the top of the stairs, following the light shown. After peeking a bit at another set of stairs, turning back, Linus enters the area. Eventually, he arrives to an attic where storage items are as they saw a door close. Eventually, Linus slowly tiptoes to the door, listening in before noticing hands looking at a backpack. The candle is taken as he gasps, noticing Violette) * Violette: AAHHHH!!!! * Linus: (surprised) And you must be Violette. * Violette: Oh, you shouldn't be here. * Linus: (frowns) But you invited my friend, Charlie Brown. * Violette: Yes, yes, I do, but it was a mistake! You must leave swiftly. * Linus: But we need to know what's going on. * Violette: But if my uncle returns and finds you here, you could be in great danger. You must leave swiftly! * Linus: Not until you warn me what's really happening. * Violette: Well, I'll have to speak fast. It started a long time ago. My grandmother often warned me the story. Here, I'll show you. * (She gives the bag to Linus) * Violette: This bag belonged to Silas Brown, Charles Brown's grandfather. As Mr. Brown is in France during the World War, he was placed here at this country. He became good friends with our family, especially my grandmother who liked him very much. * (A photo is shown to him) * Violette: As you can see, he was very handsome. * (Linus glances at the man) * Linus: He looks a little like Charlie Brown. * Violette: And if he eventually left the castle, Mr. Brown and my grandmother wrote letters to each other. Eventually, the letters stopped coming and my grandmother married and she had a family; but she never forgot the charming American. * (Back at the bar, the baron turns to the bartender as he speaks while they yelp from the bar pounding) * Baron: They are yet at the castle tomorrow, I will have to take steps and do something. (pounds the bar) I'm going to have to get rid of them in MY fashion!! * (Snoopy only looks at his glass, looking at the small drops leftover and drinking) * Baron: Francois, something drastic has to be done. I shall return to the castle. Farewell. * (With that said, the baron departs)